


Peace

by westxkravitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Someone said something on Twitter that inspired me to write this so I did because it really is West-Allen family depression hours.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have time to check this over in the middle of finals guys. But I've seen your comments and we've spoken so once I finish school I'll be checking my fics for grammar and such okay? Please let this one slide.

“You look beautiful,” said Iris West-Allen as she smiled up at the girl in the mirror.

“You know your father & I.. we’re so proud of you, of the woman you’ve become,” says Iris as Nora laughs back lightly.

“Mom I’m not getting married it’s just prom”

“I know honey, well time moves so fast for this family, I just. Are you _sure_ you want it to be black you know there are so many other colors, we can- ?”

“Why would I want something different? You know black is my favorite color, I mean it’s a little tighter than I expected but that's what you get for trying to order a prom dress via VR” Nora says somewhat dissatisfied.

“That’s funny you know, that you said black is your favorite color. Those purple walls in your bedroom, the plethora of purple backpacks, and a preference for purple ice cream have led me to believe otherwise. Are you sure you’re okay? ” Iris says laughing

“I’m just dressing for the occasion, I’m fine mom, are _you ?_ ” Nora quickly snaps back

“Of course I’m fine Nora what are you tal-” starts Iris when the scenery abruptly changes and they’re suddenly standing in the middle of a cemetery.

“It’s been 6 months,” Nora says almost emotionless.

“These stupid goggles keep glitching… I really need to get Barry to fix these, won’t take to long you know your dad,” she says laughing nervously.

“Barry Allen cannot fix everything  Iris, only  _you_ can fix this, only _you_ have the power here. You have to let her go, you _need_ to let her go, you _need_ to be ready.

“Ready for what Nora? Let’s go back to the shopping panel maybe find you something different?

“He cannot do it alone, he _cannot_ keep slowing down time to ease your mind while you rest. Barry Allen did not wish you to know that but the risk is too great to keep you in the dark the two of _them_ .. they will destroy your body if you do not learn to control yourself soon it is not safe. Nora West-Allen loved you a great deal we felt that we still do, she is with us now but you cannot see her. We thought taking on this form, creating this world would ease your pain, help you to move on. You are a very strong spirit, Iris, perhaps more so than your husband. Which is why you must fight this, you _have_ to let go, you _have_ to take the goggles off.” The speed force sounds weary, the pain in Nora West-Allen’s eyes is visible as if Iris’s grief is too great even for them.

“I can’t lose you again, I can’t j-just let me stay. Let me stay a bit longer.” Iris says frantically the tears streaming down her face. She hasn’t changed her stance once, too afraid to turn around, too afraid to see the inevitable.

“The more you come back here, the weaker Barry Allen will get. He will need all his strength very soon. Your love for him is great but he cannot be whole if he senses that you are not as well. The two of _them_ , you are draining their powers as well, you all move in tandem. You cannot come back here any longer Iris.” the speed force says grasping her hands showing an unusual amount of affection.

“I’m _not_ ready!” Iris screams as the tears rack her body.

“We know, but it is time, turn around and take off the goggles. Look.. see she is well, you _must_ face it, you _must_ find peace.

“I can’t… I can’t I failed her I didn’t keep her safe I-” stammers Iris.

Suddenly a purple wave passes over Nora’s body, she blinks once then sighs “Mom… mom!”

“Stop doing that! Stop calling me that! Why do you keep torturing me?” sobs Iris once more.

Nora’s body moves forward and hugs Iris tightly as a tear rolls down her face, then she speaks “I’m okay Mom, where I am.. I’m okay but you gotta be strong for dad. The both of you, you can’t keep trying to visit me anymore ( _schrap_ I wasn’t supposed to tell you that). The speed force isn’t going to take kindly to me doing this but I have to make sure that you give _them_ the best life possible.

“You’re okay?” Iris says slowly.

“I’m okay,” Nora says nodding once

“And your father?” Iris ask timidly

“He’s okay… he misses you, but he’s okay.” Nora says smiling back up at her mom.

“Will he…” Iris starts

“I can’t tell you that, but have faith mom. Be strong for all of us, be strong like you always are, like you always have been. Be strong so he can find his way back home. Nora whips her head around, looking at something that Iris can’t see.

"I have to go now.. hey I love you.” Nora says smiling once.

“I know,” Iris says turning around before she has to watch her daughter fade away once more. She fights the urge to scream and holds in a sob as she looks down at the tombstones in front of her.

_Here lies Nora West-Allen. Daughter, friend, hero, loved excessively_

_Here lies Barry Allen. Friend, husband, father who( running or not), always found his way back home._

Iris sheds a tear as she slowly takes off her goggles. She immediately shoots up in her bed breathing heavily, expecting to scream like she usually did now every time she woke up. It had been 3 months since she lost Barry and 6 since Nora had vanished, but she was okay, she said it so herself. Iris smiled finally at peace, she knew she had to be strong, she knew she had to be brave, for all four of them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
